This invention relates to picture frames, especially picture frames usable on steel surfaces. The invention presents an alternative construction to known magnetic devices used to attach notes, newspaper articles, etc. onto the front surfaces of refrigerator doors.
One known magnetic attachment device comprises a circular disc having a diameter of about two inches. The front (exposed) face of the disc has a picture thereon, e.g. a flower; the rear face of the disc is a thin permanent magnet. Disc thickness is about one eighth inch. In use, the disc is placed over a piece of paper held against the surface of the family refrigerator; magnetic attractive force holds the disc and paper sheet on the steel refrigerator surface.
A disadvantage of the known arrangement is the fact that the disc partially hides the paper and some of the information thereon. Another disadvantage is that the magnetic force due to a single magnetic disc may be insufficient to support a large sheet of paper, especially if the paper is slippery or heavy (thick). Also, the magnetic disc is not especially useful for photographs or greeting cards that are heavier than paper. Additionally, any irregular edges on the sheet (due to tearing or choppy scissors cuts) are visible and give a cluttered disordered appearance.
My invention relates to a light weight picture frame that can be magnetically attached to a refrigerator surface, or other steel surface, to display sheet material, e.g. a note, message, photograph, greeting card, etc. The frame is adapted to hold relatively thick or heavy sheets without danger that the sheet will fall to the floor; the sheet can have a slippery (glossy) surface without adversely affecting the ability of the frame to retain the sheet on the refrigerator surface.